tnufandomcom-20200215-history
Eine Neue Reise Beginnt
The New Universes: ~ Eine Neue Reise Beginnt ~ or shortened to ENRB is the story after Sessions, TWOT, Marsia Academy (1 and 2) and Justice end and following the events of Of Life and Death directly after Squad 12 rescues Yuka Layton. Currently the story has three protagonists; first Yuka Layton, followed by Erin Mizriki and now Sumire Rembrant. The story follows the girls and their comrades as they venture to stop the upcoming war with Faith Special Forces and into the appearance of the Swarm. At first the story follows Yuka Layton's ship the DFS Lavie; the same ship commanded by Misuki Raion in Marsia Academy, Justice and TWOT. Later on the story follows Tactical Team One and the leadership of the Trinity Organization based out of the Onyx Cityship. The story is told through a Play by Post Role Playing Game and is in the process of being translated into a visual novel. It is currently the longest standing PBP game following the TNU universe. It is also the first purely 18+ story in TNU containing a considerable amount of erotic content; an all-ages version of the visual novel will be released first. Story Summaries MISSION 1: NEW EXPERIENCES Yuka Layton; a time traveling college student from Earth ended up employed by the Federation Government and was assigned to pilot the RINZ-00 by Faith Special Forces. Little does she know that this would start a chain reaction that would change her life, the galaxy and the future for the Federation. A Faith Commodore tried to convince Yuka to help him enslave Earth and the galaxy finally exposing the true plans of Darius Maximus; the FSF commander. Yuka and RINZ are saved by Kirin Dragmawl, Arisa Norinette, Risa Ward and the crew of the DFS Lavie. Yuka and RINZ join the crew of the Lavie and Arisa is replaced by Alexandria Werner; the famed Captain of the Shadow Fire as the Lavie is requested to respond to a distress signal. MISSION 2: WHERE O WHERE DID OUR STATION GO? The crew of the Lavie is sent to investigate the disappearance of a Deep Space Station. They uncover a plot by the planet’s government to invent a device that would allow them access to another dimension. The government however does not take the interference of the Lavie kindly and the crew is forced to destroy the device as a result. The member of the crew; Kirin; whom destroyed the device is put to trial by the Judge Advocate General’s office for using unreasonable force despite his saving his comrades from being killed. Kirin is put on trial for his actions and Scott Johnson; the ship’s new chief engineer gives the ship’s AI a body making her human. Yuka, the AI and the ships XO; Jeane explore humanity in an effort to teach the AI about people. Kirin is demoted and put on probation. The Lavie is then asked to go on another mission. MISSION 3: HERE TODAY; GONE TOMORROW A new Captain; Sophie Archer is placed in command of the Lavie as Alex Werner is assigned to command a task group in the ongoing battle with Faith Special Forces on the Rim. The crew is sent on a mission to investigate loss of communications with a world in the Outer Rim colonies as well; at the edge of Federation space. They uncover a conspiracy that seems to result from a crashed ship and the infection of the populous of a strange disease coming from the crashed ship. MISSION 4: WINTER WONDERLAND; THE LAND WE WISH WAS NOT The crew sends a team to explore the crashed ship and finds that it is not what it seems; the away team barely survives with their lives. The Lavie ends up having to destroy the crashed ship to save the population from eradication. The crew is given a break and returns to Earth for much needed rest and relaxation. This is also when Yuka Layton is selected to become a Command Trainee and potentially command the DFS Lavie while Sophie goes to command the newly formed Trinity Special Operations Unit set up by President Hukari Carain to ensure that the continuity of government and the peace of the galaxy is guaranteed. The Lavie is the first ship in this new fleet. MISSION 5: WHY WE SERVE Yuka is given command of the Lavie and sent to investigate a false distress signal. The ship is attacked by the FSF and an allied installation is captured. The crew moves to assist the station’s resistance personnel in recovering the facility. The Faith forces use someone from Yuka’s past to try to get her to surrender but in the end, they are defeated though at the cost of someone dear to the new Captain. MISSION 6: LIFE MOVES ON; YET STAYS THE SAME Yuka confronts her past and confides in her new First Officer; Aidan Thornton. The two eventually become romantically involved as the ship is requested to go on yet another mission. They are sent to investigate a resistance force on a colony where the machines and AI have gone against their human masters. Engineering, medical, security and the ships AI work to combat this problem and negotiate with the AI to help ensure the colonists safety. Lumiere (the Lavie AI) confronts what it is to be human in her quest to negotiate with Candy the leader of the New Song Colony AI resistance. The crew also gains the colony’s former governor turned machine by Candy to demonstrate her power and in turn kill the Lavie crew. Following quick work by the crew the attack is stopped and Yuka as well as the AI of the Defender Mech an armistice is negotiated. The new Song Colony agrees to assist in the war against the FSF. The crew makes plans for their future; new crew members are brought in and command prepares for a fight against FSF. The crew’s leave is cut short by an emergency call from a world on the Rim. A technological disaster occurs that makes most technology useless and forces the government to begin using untested gem technology from a world that is being considered for Federation membership. MISSION 7: DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE AND INTO THE FIRE On Alister IV a resistance group tries to fight back the FSF advance and prevent them from taking their homeworld. Meanwhile, the crew of the Lavie along with support from the resistance on the planet and a Task Group of Federation ships retake Alister IV in a massive battle that almost costs some of the crew their lives… A new enemy flag officer is introduced to the story. MISSION 8: THE PAST THAT EVERYONE FORGOT After winning the battle on Alister IV the crew begins to investigate the ruins of a strange ship. They are then called upon to make first contact with a fantasy world where the gems they use originate. The world of Kiru is allowed to join the Federation and they provide their first interstellar warship; the Iris to the fight against FSF. MISSION 9: MATTERS OF THE UTMOST PRIORITY The crew is called on to fight FSF forces and the flag officer from before as they attempt to take another planet. With the assistance of a strange man from the past; Gainz the crew manages to win the battle and turn the tide of the war converting Tere Wilhim a former FSF flag officer to their side. Meanwhile a faction within the senate attempts to overthrow the federation government while the President’s fleet is disposed. When the Lavie returns with its allies and the Federation Forces sent to fight the FSF they recover Mars and put the faction to justice. After the senate is returned to control of the government they order the fleet to make an assault on Betazed which the FSF has claimed as their homeworld. As a new ship is constructed to be the base of Trinity Yuka Layton is promoted to Commodore and officially takes command of the Trinity Organization. With the assistance of a clandestine organization from an alternate timeline; Section 6 they are able to push the FSF back and in turn defeat Darius Maximus; the Commander of the FSF. Yuka also hands command of the DFS Lavie to Erin Mizriki-Clark; her Chief of Security and Information Security ACT 2: MISSION 1: DAY BY DAY After the defeat of the FSF the Lavie returns to Earth they are about to be assigned another mission as political tensions flare this the appearance of a new enemy; the Swarm. The Trinity Fleet is about to be sent on a mission to fight the Swarm however the Swarm somehow opens up a gate to Earth and directly attacks the planet prompting an evacuation. A month passes and the Senate tries to blame Hukari Carain and Trinity for the failure of earth's defenses and the loss of life. It is then that Alion takes control of the government and sends Trinity along with their new base the Onyx Cityship on a mission to build weapons to fight the bugs and to seek out allies in the new fight. Following success on their first mission to obtain a Governor whom was infected by the Swarm a new group led by a new member of the team; Sumire Rembrant Yuka places this new team in charge of Trinity Tactical Missions and code-names them Team One. Sumire and her team are then sent on a mission to gather parts to build a weapon against the Swarm. Category:Summaries